Michelangelo vs Samurai Pizza Cats
Samurai Pizza Cats vs Michelangelo is Shrek's 10th OMM. Description What happens when three pizza making cats fight a pizza loving turtle! Find out in 60 Seconds! Beginning ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 6O SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight The Samurai Pizza Cats have just defeated Bad Bird and his bird gang and were making pizza at their place like they always do. Speedy: Hey Polly, hurry up with my Anchovy pizza, will ya? ???: Ew, you like anchovies? You've got a really bad taste! The Cats turn around and in walks Michelangelo of the Ninja Turtles. Michelangelo: I heard you three make good pizza, so give me all the pizzas you got! Polly: Sorry, we don't give pizzas to people who are rude to our leader Speedy. Guido: Yeah, buzz off! Michelangelo: Nah, I'd rather kick the crap out of you dorks then leave. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! 60 Seconds Speedy, Polly and Guido run at Michelangelo, and attempt to cut him in half. Mikey dodges and kicks Polly in the face, causing her to hit a table. Speedy: You can't hit a girl! Michelangelo: Who says? Mikey then flicks Speedy, knocking Speedy into one of the pizzas. He spits pepperoni out of his mouth and growls. 50 Seconds Michelangelo: Hey, where's the third cat? Guido: Right behind you! Guido pounces on Michelangelo, but Mikey easily throws him off. The Cats get up and start doing flips to confuse Mikey. Michelangelo: Seriously? 40 Seconds Mikey pulls out his Nun-chucks and hits Speedy in the head, causing his helmet to break. Polly and Guido look in shock as Mikey takes them out with one kick. They hit the wall, causing some teeth to fly out. Michelangelo: You guys suck! 30 Seconds Guido is the first of the Cats to get up and pull out his sword. Guido: I will chop you in pieces like I do to our pizzas! Mikey smirks and flips back as the Cat tries to cut him. Guido throws his sword at a shelf, causing 5 plates to bonk Mikey in the head. Mikey gets up unharmed. Michelangelo: Plates? No wonder nobody watches your cartoon anymore! 20 Seconds Michelangelo sees some chairs. He kicks on the air and tosses it at Guido. Guido was off guard and the chair hit him straight in the head, causing him to fall down unconscious. Polly and Speedy: Guido! Polly and Speedy turn around and see Michelangelo kicking and throwing more chairs at them. 10 Seconds One of the chairs hits Polly in the face, causing all sorts of wood to get into her eyes. She walks around but accidently trips over Speedy, causing her and Speedy to get impaled by Speedy's sword. KO! Michelangelo takes all the pizza from the Cat's shop and leaves with minor injuries. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER GOES TOO...MICHELANGELO! Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees